premier jour sans toi
by Siana.E
Summary: Kurogane rentre enfin de mission après une longue absence. Pourtant à son retour, Fye n'est pas là.  Evenements postérieurs à la fin du manga.OS. Shonen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp, le reste et issu de mon imagination un peu tordue.

**Note: **L'histoire se situe après la fin officielle du manga. Pour moi ils voyagent donc toujours de monde en monde mais avec moins d'impératifs !^^

De même Kurogane et Fye sont déja en couple depuis un bon moment pour moi^^

Enjoy!

-Premier jour sans toi...

Kurogane s'attendait presque à le voir débarquer au beau milieu de la route menant au palais. Il l'imaginait se précipitant vers lui en riant. Il voyait d'avance son sourire, le vrai, illuminer son visage, cette étincelle particulière dans ses yeux capable de le clouer sur place. Il courrait pieds nus sur la terre et les pavés sans se préoccuper du regard des gens, du fait qu'il pourrait tomber d'un instant à l'autre. Il se prendrait les pieds dans son vêtement trop grand, se rattraperais en riant et lèverait les yeux vers lui. Son visage serrait légèrement rougi par la course, ses cheveux en bataille et son sourire plus beau que jamais. Sans doute perdrait-il le contrôle et alors il le serrerait dans ses bras. Fort, avec passion, comme pour combler les trop nombreux mois qu'ils avaient passés séparés.

Mais Fye ne débarqua pas sur la route. La caravane qui ramenait Kurogane au palais n'avait rencontré que quelques badauds enthousiastes et des troupeaux de moutons.

La troupe passa la porte de la cité et il y eu un mouvement de foule et des cris de joie. Les guerriers rentraient enfin au pays après presque un an de mission. 10 mois dans 2 jours, songea Kurogane. Trop de temps passé loin du magicien. Le visage de Fye s'imposa de nouveau à son esprit mais dans la foule autour de lui il n'y avait aucune chevelure blonde. Le ninja soupira, son regard se porta sur le palais visible car surplombant le reste de la ville. Certainement l'attendait-il là-bas, souriant au côté de la reine, vêtu de son plus bel habit. Kurogane s'autorisa un sourire et se moqua intérieurement de son attachement maladif au mage.

La caravane recommença à avancer et Kurogane se sentit un peu plus léger à chaque pas.

Il était de retour à la maison.

En franchissant le portail menant au palais, les soldats mirent pieds à terre. La monture de Kurogane lui fut retirée, on les pria de bien vouloir passer dans le jardin situé à l'arrière de l'immense bâtisse. Il se laissa porter, épuisé par sa mission et le long voyage de retour.

Ils furent accueillis en héros par la reine, furent applaudis par tous les nobles du palais, récompensés pour cette mission victorieuse et eurent enfin l'occasion de profiter du buffet dressé en leur honneur.

Mais Fye n'était pas là. Il ne se tenait pas aux côtés de la reine pendant son discours, n'était pas allé saluer chaque soldat en compagnie des comtes et des princes et ne s'était pas présenté de toute la cérémonie.

Kurogane ne put s'empêcher de l'imaginer dévaler les escaliers en courant, essoufflé mais radieux, pour aller se jeter dans ses bras. Mais il ne vint pas et les seuls à emprunter l'escalier étaient les domestiques rapportant les plats aux cuisines.

La fête dura encore un long moment avant que le ninja ne puisse s'esquiver. Il avait pris part au buffet, avait bu à la santé de leur réussite mais une partie de son être ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de l'absence du mage. C'était peut-être ridicule mais depuis qu'ils voyageaient de mondes en mondes, le seul endroit qu'il considérait comme étant chez lui c'était l'endroit ou se trouvait aussi le magicien. Si bien que sans lui, même ce palais dans lequel ils avaient passés de longs mois ensemble ne lui semblait pas être la « maison ».

Kurogane gagna l'intérieur du palais. Tout son corps le lançait réclamant le repos qu'il n'avait pas eu ces derniers jours. La seule chose qu'il désirait maintenant, c'était se plonger dans un bain, serrer le mage contre lui et dormir de longues heures durant. Et à son réveil cette fois ci, il y aurait le sourire de Fye, celui qui lui avait tant manqué lors de ces mois de mission.

Le ninja retrouva machinalement la porte de la suite qu'on lui avait attribuée à lui et au mage. Il ouvrit la porte lentement, s'attendant à trouver Fye endormi sur le ce n'était pas Fye allongé dans les couvertures.

Kurogane eu un moment de flottement en voyant le bébé couché dans le lit. Il ressortit délicatement et inspecta le couloir. Aucun doute, il se trouvait devant leur chambre. Intrigué, il passa de nouveau la porte et s'approcha silencieusement de l'enfant.

C'était un tout petit bébé. Quelques mois à peine si ce n'est moins. Quelques cheveux noirs épars parsemaient son crâne pâle.

Le guerrier se sentit étrangement attiré par ce petit être. Emu, il tendit les doigts vers la peau blanche du bébé. C'était extrêmement doux, un peu troublant.

Son regard se porta de nouveau sur la pièce, cherchant l'identité de ce nouveau né. Mais les affaires éparpillées dans la pièce lui appartenaient de même que le couvre lit sur lequel reposait l'enfant, choisi avec soin par Fye. Perplexe il s'approcha de nouveau de l'enfant. Sur la table de chevet, il remarqua un cahier. Celui du magicien nota-t-il.

Un doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Et si cet enfant était celui du magicien ?

Impossible. Il savait à quel point le mage avait du mal à faire confiance aux gens, combien il était dur pour lui de s'attacher. Il suffisait de regarder tout le chemin qu'ils avaient du parcourir avant d'en arriver là tout les deux. Toute la souffrance, tous les mensonges qu'il avait fallu combattre.

Et puis quelle femme aurait réussi en si peu de temps à gagner sa confiance ?

Et si… ?

L'idée lui sembla tellement ridicule qu'il se traita mentalement d'imbécile. La nature avait ses limites tout de même.

Pourtant, il avait beau la chasser, l'idée revenait toujours. La nature a certes ses limites mais la magie… ?

Stupide ! Kurogane savait qu'il n'y avait pas de magie en ce monde, le magicien le lui avait confirmé.

Et pourtant…

Le bébé gazouilla et Kurogane sursauta. Il s'approcha et se figea brutalement. Impossible.

Et pourtant.

Et pourtant le bébé éveillé le fixait de ses yeux vairons. L'un aussi bleu que le ciel et l'autre rouge rubis. Impossible.

Kurogane frissonna violement, en proie à de nombreuses émotions contradictoires. Cela ne pouvait être un hasard. « Tout est inéluctable ».

Respirant profondément, il chercha à retrouver son calme et le contrôle de ses émotions. Il y avait forcément une explication rationnelle à tout ceci et c'était Fye qui la détenait.

Mais il ignorait ou le trouver et soudain le cahier posé sur la table de chevet lui sembla être la clef du mystère. Posant un dernier regard troublé sur les yeux de l'enfant, il ouvrit le cahier et commença sa lecture.


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord merci pour vos rewiews !^^ Si vous saviez combien ça m'a fait chaud au cœur ! D'autant plus que je trouve mon écriture assez spéciale sur cette histoire…et je ne parle pas de l'histoire en elle-même !^^

Enfin bref, Enjoy !

Les sauts de lignes sont volontaires mais le site refuse de me les faire...

-Premier jour sans toi (part 2)

Premier jour sans toi Kurogane.

Ce matin je me suis réveillé et tu n'étais plus là. J'y étais préparé bien sûr, mais ce lit vide au réveil m'a transpercé le cœur, j'ai eu l'impression de suffoquer. Je me suis raccroché à ton odeur encore présente, j'ai plongé mon visage dans ton oreiller pour être un peu proche de toi. J'essayais de me raisonner, de me dire que tu reviendrais, tu m'en avais fait la promesse et tu les as toujours tenues jusqu'alors. Mais ton absence me ramène à ces années d'errances ou seule la peur et le mensonge existaient à mes yeux. Si bien que je crains la tourmente de mes anciens démons sans tes bras protecteurs et ta présence rassurante.

Reviens-moi vite !

Je prie tous les dieux de ce monde pour que ta mission s'achève vite et sans encombre.

Pitié, accordez nous les instants de bonheur que nous n'avons jamais connus, ne nous séparez plus, ne nous séparez pas. Faites que nos âmes soient liées pour toujours pour que jamais, jamais, nous ne soyons privés l'un de l'autre.

Je suis dépendant de toi Kurogane. Tu es celui qui m'a ramené à la vie, à la raison. Tu t'es sacrifié pour moi, tu t'es battu pour moi et la seule chose que je puisse faire pour compenser cela, c'est de t'aimer à jamais et de me battre à mon tour pour ma vie.

Alors je te le jure, je supporterais ton absence, je vivrais sans toi puisqu'il le faut pour qu'à ton retour, tu trouves un foyer, un refuge chaleureux et apaisant ou panser tes blessures. Pour que nous puissions vivre ensemble pour de bon.

Que jamais nous ne soyons séparés.

0000000

Je t'avais promis que je vivrais aussi heureux que possible en attendant ton retour mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai trop porté de masques avant cela, je n'y arrive plus et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu aurais voulu pour moi. Seulement voila, ce pays m'est encore étranger, je le suis moi aussi, étranger, intrus de cette culture qui n'est pas la mienne et qu'il faut que j'apprivoise. Mais sans guide je me perds, les couloirs du château sont trop grands, les rues de la ville sans repères. Tu es mon seul point fixe, la seule chose immuable dans ce monde.

Et me voila malade, nauséeux dès le matin, incapable de manger et insomniaque. Les docteurs mes donnent quelques herbes pour je puisse dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve en riant de mes symptômes bénin qu'ils appellent ceux « de la femme enceinte ». Ils me disent tous que je vais bientôt me rétablir, que tout cela passera aussi vite que c'est arrivé. Pourtant, ça dure depuis presque deux semaines.

Le soir je m'assois sur le balcon et j'observe la nuit qui tombe. Je pense à toi, à ce que tu pourrais être en train de faire, à ce que tu aurais fait si tu étais resté. Je pense au gamin aussi, c'est inévitable, il devenu comme un fils, une personne chère à mon cœur. Tout comme Sakura restée au pays de Clow. Je m'inquiète pour eux, et parfois, je me surprends à prier les mains jointes et les paupières closes pour que leur avenir soit radieux.

Finalement toute cette maladie n'est que le fruit de cette angoisse qui me ronge chaque jour. La peur incontrôlable d'une mauvaise nouvelle, d'un accrochage quelconque. Ou de ne rien savoir tout simplement. Es-tu encore en vie au moins ? Respire-tu paisiblement là ou tu es ou ne trouves-tu pas le sommeil, affaibli et blessé ?

Et de nouveau j'angoisse puisque ici tout est tellement dérisoire. Pas de magie, pas de soins corrects, tout peut arriver. Le pire comme le meilleur.

000000

Les journées raccourcissent, l'air frais arrive. Es-tu protégé du froid dans les lointaines contrées ? Je n'ai pas stoppé mes réflexions sur le balcon malgré les protestations de Kohané. Je supporte bien mieux le froid que quiconque en ce palais, mais elle continue de vouloir me faire rentrer en objectant que j'ai beaucoup maigri. Je ne peux pas lui donner tord, mais j'ai toujours été plus fin que la moyenne alors je ne m'en inquiète pas. Et puis de toute manière, je mange de nouveau avec appétit, même si les aliments n'ont pas la même saveur que lorsque je les partage avec toi. Le plus étonnant c'est que j'ai quand même pris du ventre avec cette perte de poids. Kohané à même du m'apporter de nouveaux vêtements mais je préfère piquer dans tes restes d'affaires de quoi me vêtir. C'est beaucoup trop grand pour moi, cela fait rire Kohané et je retrouve le sourire.

Peut-être qu'ainsi tu es de nouveau proche de moi.

00000

J'ai horriblement sous-estimé la Chappe magique qui pèse sur ce monde. Je ne t'en avais même pas parlé tellement son rayonnement me semblait insignifiant. J'ai eu tort.

Kurogane, j'ai peur. Reviens-moi et aide-moi de nouveau.

000000

Je sais ce qui se passe. Je peux enfin me l'avouer, l'accepter. Aucune phrase prononcée ici n'est vide de sens. Aucune prière ne devrait être énoncée à la légère. Tout acte à une conséquence directe. Je l'ai oublié. J'ai atrocement peur Kurogane.

000000

Je le sens. C'est devenu tellement évident que je ne peux plus sortir du palais. Kohané m'aide à tout dissimuler. Mais elle m'aide aussi à surmonter tout ça et je lui en suis plus que reconnaissant. Je ne peux plus faire semblant de l'ignorer. C'est trop réel, trop ancré en moi.

Je suis complètement perdu.

Ma seule certitude désormais c'est cet être qui grandit en moi. Il croit jour après jour, acquière force et vitalité. C'est le fruit de nos deux âmes, de nos deux sangs. La réponse à ma prière désespérée.

Mes pensées se détournent des terres lointaines ou tu es en mission pour se concentrer sur cette vie nouvelle qui m'envahit, sur le secret de cette conception miraculeuse, sur l'avenir qui l'attend. Et toutes ces questions qui me terrorisent. Comment faire comprendre aux hommes ce phénomène ? Comment dissimuler tout cela ? Comment faire pour vivre notre vie d'aventure avec lui ?

Pourtant j'assumerais tout cela, je m'en suis fait la promesse. Je suis seul responsable de ce qui arrive. Cet être même si tu n'en veux pas vivra, parce qu'il est ce que j'ai toujours désiré : une union parfaite de toi et moi.

Et quoi de mieux pour cela qu'un être fait de nos deux chairs, de nos deux âmes ?

000000

Les jours passent et je commence à comprendre l'atroce vérité. Je n'y survivrai pas. Les piques de douleur dans mon ventre se font plus fréquents, je commence à cracher du sang. Kohané veille sur moi nuits et jours désormais. Elle fait de son mieux pour moi et je ne peux que la remercier encore et encore alors que je souffre en silence sur ce lit trop grand pour moi. Mon corps n'était pas préparé à cela. Il m'était impossible de porter un enfant et pourtant c'est ce qu'il se passe. Mais rien en moi n'a changé, si bien que lorsqu'il viendra à naitre, je mourrais. Mon corps ne le supportera pas. Et je plonge dans une angoisse un peu plus profonde chaque jour, je t'appelle mais tu ne me réponds pas. Kurogane, quand je ne serais plus là, dis moi que tu t'occuperas de notre enfant. Je t'en supplie dis le moi.

J'ai cette peur plus que tout autre qui m'empoisonne. Si tu ne voulais pas de l'enfant ? Si tu le rendais responsable de ma mort ? Je ne veux pas d'une telle existence pour lui. Je suis la seule cause de ce qui est advenu, le seul à blâmer sera ma personne pour avoir bafoué les lois divines.

Une vie pour une vie. C'est l'équité qui régit le monde.

Moi qui ait longtemps voulu mourir voila que j'ai peur de cette éventualité. Pourtant je m'y résigne jours après jour puisque pour lui, je serais capable de tout. Il est mon désir le plus cher, je ne peux pas y renoncer. Alors tant pis si je dois payer de ma vie la sienne, puisqu'elle a infiniment plus de valeur que le mienne.

J'espère juste que tu seras là pour l'aider à grandir, à se construire, comme tu l'as si bien fait pour Shaolan et Sakura a une époque. Il aura besoin de toi.

Kohané m'a assurée qu'elle prendrait soin de lui dans le pire des cas. J'essaye de me persuader que cela n'arrivera jamais mais j'avoue que cela me rassure de savoir qu'il y aura au moins une paire de bras pour l'aimer. Kohané est la bonté même, j'aimerais que tu la remercie pour moi Kurogane. Offre-lui tout ce que tu peux car l'aide qu'elle m'apporte est plus que précieuse.

Je vais bientôt mourir et curieusement, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux.

000000

C'est le dernier jour. Je le sais je le sens. Les vagues de douleur dans mon ventre sont plus proches d'heures en heures. Chaque fois qu'un souffle d'air passe sur mon visage, j'ai l'impression que se sera le dernier. Kohané a convoqué des médecins en qui elle a confiance. Je m'y étais opposé mais elle ne se sentait pas capable de tout prendre en charge. Alors j'ai cédé, malgré la peur omniprésente, mais elle m'a assurée qu'ils seraient discrets et efficace.

Que va-t-il advenir maintenant Kurogane ?

J'aurais tellement aimé voir grandir cet être, l'aimer à tes cotés, lui apprendre des tas de manière de te faire enrager, juste pour te voir lui courir après avec ton air grognon.

Je lui aurais fait des gâteaux que je t'aurais forcé à manger quand bien même je sais que tu n'aime pas le sucré. Je lui aurais raconté les fabuleuses histoires de Seles que l'on connaissait par cœur avec mon frère. Et toi, tu lui aurais conté tes combats, la force avec laquelle tu affrontais et affronte encore la vie, tes batailles pour sauver ceux qui te sont chers accompagné de ton fidèle sabre.

Mais pour moi la vie s'achève pour laisser place à une nouvelle.

Je t'aime Kurogane.

Fye.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci encore pour les rewiews! Je vous adore!

Et bien voila la suite et fin de cette histoire. Je voulais juste ajouter que je m'excuse pour les fautes qui doivent persister dans mon texte, pour la qualité de mon écriture mon style un peu bizarre parfois et pour les persos très vite OOC ...

Ah encore une chose...je n'aime pas le M-preg... ah oui je sais c'est bizarre vu que j'en écrit...mais cette fois encore mon cerveau et ses idées bizarres ont primé sur ma volonté!

enfin...Enjoy!

-Premier jour sans toi...

Kurogane reposa le cahier sur la table de nuit. Ses mains tremblaient tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur le petit corps de nouveau endormi au milieu des draps blancs. Sa vision se troubla sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, et il pleura. Certes ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste quelques larmes, assez pour comprendre la détresse de cet homme qui ne montrait jamais ses faiblesses.

Il tomba à genoux devant le lit, son poing serrant férocement le drap, comme pour s'y raccrocher, pour ne pas sombrer plus que de raison.

D'ordinaire, il tuait tous ceux qui s'en prenaient aux gens qui lui étaient chers. Il savait quoi faire, la réponse était aussi simple que cela, une brève passe d'arme et plus d'ennemi. Mais là, le seul ennemi se trouvait être ce minuscule petit homme blotti dans ses couvertures. Sans défense, sans autre crime que celui d'être né. De plus, il portait en lui son sang et celui de Fye. Et il était le désir le plus cher du magicien. Peut-être aussi le sien.

Le guerrier leva de nouveau les yeux sur ce corps innocent. Sa main vint toucher la peau étrangement blanche du nouveau né. Le contact était extrêmement doux, troublant et émouvant.

Il caressa les cheveux noirs un peu éparts, les menottes délicates et la joue tendre de son enfant. Non, il ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à cet être. Jamais.

Kurogane se leva, se dirigea vers la fenêtre avant de se raviser et de prendre délicatement l'enfant dans ses bras. Le contact nouveau et étrangement réconfortant lui tira un maigre sourire et il serra un peu plus le petit être contre lui en lui demandant pardon.

Sur le balcon, la lumière du jour déclinait. Kurogane contempla la chute du soleil se refléter dans les cheveux et sur la peau de son fils. En relevant la tête, ses larmes avaient disparues.

-Je te fais la promesse Fye, d'aimer cet enfant plus que tout au monde et de l'aider à grandir, à se construire tel que tu l'aurais voulu. C'est un sacrifice que tu as fait pour me donner ce qu'au fond je désirais aussi. Tu l'as payé de ta vie et pour cela, je respecterais tes derniers vœux.

Il se passa un long moment avant que Kohané ne vienne troubler la plénitude de cet instant.

Le ninja, alerté par le bruit pourtant faible de la porte, se retourna vivement en serrant plus fort son fils contre son torse.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Le ton brusque et menaçant du guerrier figea la jeune fille qui n'osa avancer dans la pièce.

-Je m'excuse, je m'appelle Kohané, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je voulais seulement…

Sa voix mourut alors que ses yeux remarquaient enfin l'enfant dans les bras du ninja. Ses mains tremblèrent et son regard devenu confus et apeuré remonta pour croiser les prunelles de Kurogane.

-Reposez cet enfant. Je vous en prie.

La jeune femme eu un mouvement de recul lorsque le guerrier s'avança et ses mains ne cessèrent de trembler alors que Kurogane regagnais le lit afin d'y déposer le bébé.

Il remonta tendrement les couvertures sur le petit corps endormi et ses doigts s'égarèrent un instant sur le front pâle de l'enfant.

Kohané ne le quitta pas des yeux un seul instant.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

La voix tremblante de la servante fit sourire le ninja alors qu'il s'asseyait dans l'un des fauteuils disposé près de la fenêtre.

-Je suis Kurogane, ninja au service de la princesse Tomoyo. Et cet enfant est mon fils.

Kohané fixa longuement les prunelles du guerrier. Leur éclat rouge singulier ne pouvait la tromper puisque c'était le même qui brillait dans l'une des prunelles du bébé. Elle soupira de soulagement et s'inclina brièvement devant l'homme dont elle avait tant entendu parler.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais on m'a confié la mission de veiller sur cet enfant et je ne laisserai rien lui arriver.

La voix de la jeune femme était emplie de détermination farouche ce qui plongea Kurogane dans une étrange mélancolie.

-C'est mon enfant. Je veillerais sur lui. Je risquerais ma vie pour lui. Vous pouvez être tranquille.

-Ainsi c'est votre décision.

Kohané s'approcha du lit et regarda tendrement l'enfant assoupi. Sa main vint se poser sur sa joue pâle et fraîche et dériva le long de sa nuque.

-C'est mieux ainsi, je le sais. Mais j'ai tellement aidé à l'accomplissement de ce miracle que je ne peux me résoudre à partir comme cela. Cet enfant…il est comme le fils que je n'ai pas eu, je l'ai attendu avec tellement de ferveur, de passion et d'amour ! Pourquoi ne peut-il être mien ?

Kohané pris le bébé dans ses bras, le serrant contre son cœur de plus en plus fort. Kurogane, les sens soudainement en alerte, se releva et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

-Vous êtes jeune et belle. Vous avez tout le temps de trouver un homme admirable avec qui fonder une famille. Cet enfant est le mien.

- Etes-vous sur de savoir vous en occuper ? De savoir répondre à ses besoins ? Lui donner tout ce dont il a besoin ? Saurez-vous l'aimer assez ?

La servante resserra encore sa prise sur le bébé ce qui l'éveilla et il se mit à pleurer.

-Je l'aime déjà ! Vous lui faites mal ! Lâchez-le !

Kohané ne put répondre, ses mots étant étouffés par ses sanglots. Les pleurs du bébé se firent plus insistants alors que la jeune femme l'emprisonnait dans une étreinte désespérée.

Kurogane sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement tandis que les cris de son fils résonnaient dans la pièce. Il l'appelait. Il avait besoin de lui.

Le guerrier força Kohané à desserrer sa prise, récupéra l'enfant et recula précipitamment à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il scruta un instant la pauvre femme éplorée qui, en pleurs, se laissa tomber sur le sol et son regard se posa sur son fils blotti dans ses bras. Libéré de son joug de chair, il avait cessé de pleurer et dardait son regard mi feu mi glace sur son géniteur.

Kurogane caressa délicatement son visage de sa main libre.

-Tout va bien maintenant. Papa est là, tu ne crains plus rien.

Son regard tomba de nouveau sur Kohané, à genoux sur le carrelage froid et il s'approcha doucement d'elle.

- Relève-toi et regarde-moi.

La jeune femme se mit debout avec peine mais n'osa tourner la tête vers le ninja.

- Regarde-moi.

La voix neutre du guerrier acheva de la convaincre et elle releva timidement la tête.

-Cet enfant est mien. Mon sang coule dans ses veines. C'est peu de chose par rapport à ton rôle dans l'histoire je le reconnais. Pourtant tu dois admettre que c'est ainsi que vont les choses, et que c'est ce qu'aurait souhaité Fye. Un jour tu connaîtras le bonheur d'avoir un fils, et tu comprendras qu'il m'est impossible de te laisser cet enfant. Peut-être serais-je effectivement incapable de répondre correctement à ses besoins, mais personne n'est capable de la perfection, et peu importe tout cela puisque je l'aimerais. Je l'aimerais pour toujours comme seul un père le peut pour son fils. Maintenant sors d'ici, va te reposer et ne t'approche plus de mon fils.

Kohané, troublée et perdue, tituba un moment sur place avant de s'enfuir de la pièce en pleurant.

Kurogane accrocha le regard si particulier de son fils et il fut apaisé. Tout irait bien désormais…

0000000000000000

L'enterrement du mage avait eu lieu bien avant son arrivée au palais, si bien que Kurogane ne put revoir une dernière fois le visage de Fye. Seule la tombe de marbre glacée où quelques gravures priaient pour la paix de son âme témoignait de l'existence de celui-ci.

Le guerrier en conçu une forte amertume, enrageant de ne pas avoir été là pour Fye, de ne pas avoir put lui rendre les hommages nécessaires, de ne pas avoir put le sauver cette fois ci, tout simplement.

Il faisait nuit noire dans le cimetière mais Kurogane ne pouvait se décider à rentrer. Le corps de son fils chaudement enroulé dans des couvertures était blotti dans ses bras, endormi. Cette fois-ci, même ce contact ne pouvait empêcher la rage et le désespoir d'affecter Kurogane. Cette tombe trop réelle devant lui ne cessait de lui renvoyer en pleine figure l'horreur de la réalité. Fye n'était plus.

Et la vie sans lui lui sembla impossible, même s'il n'était pas seul pour affronter cela. Tout ce qu'impliquait cet enfant lui faisait peur, d'autant plus que c'était une nouveauté pour le guerrier. Le vide abyssal qui représentait son futur le faisait vaciller.

Et cette fois ci, son sabre et sa force ne pouvait rien pour lui….

0000000000000000

Le ninja resta un long moment agenouillé devant la tombe, ressassant de sombres pensées. Il avait déposé l'enfant sur le marbre de la tombe dans l'espoir que Fye puisse ainsi le voir même s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Il soupira une énième fois avant de se décider à rentrer au palais. Mais alors qu'il allait se lever, il entendit une voix.

-Kurogane ?

Cette voix hésitante et troublée…il l'aurait reconnue entre mille ! Il tourna brusquement la tête vers l'origine du bruit et rencontra la silhouette éthérée du mage. Le choc de la vision laissa vite la place à l'espoir fou que tout ceci soit réel.

Mais Fye semblait bien matériel, éclairé par la lune, au milieu de cette allée de cimetière, ses cheveux brillants et son corps mince dissimulé par un large vêtement.

-Fye ?

Le ninja maudit sa voix trop tremblante, trop chargée d'émotion, comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer.

-Oh mon Dieu Kuro, tu es vivant ! J'ai tellement prié pour te revoir !

Et là, Le guerrier eu la confirmation de la réalité des choses. Comment sinon aurait-il put sentir avec tant de précision la peau du mage contre la sienne ? Sa chaleur apaisante, son odeur si particulière ? Comment aurait-il put le tenir dans ses bras, le serrer avec tant de passion, de force ? Comment aurait-il put imaginer ce regard si profond, chargé d'amour que lui lança le magicien ?

Après ce qui lui sembla être des années, ils se séparent doucement gardant contact avec les yeux de l'autre, comme pour confirmer leur présence, s'assurer qu'ils ne rêvaient pas.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je te croyais mort ! Tu étais mort !

Fye attrapa les mains de Kurogane et les serra dans les siennes.

-Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant. Même si j'ai effectivement frôlé la mort. Tu as lu le cahier ?

Le ninja confirma par un hochement de tête et la mage repris.

-Après la naissance de l'enfant, il s'est avéré que j'ai survécu. Kohane qui m'avait assisté tout le long a décrété qu'il serait plus aisé de me faire passer pour mort. Ainsi, je justifiais mon absence des derniers mois par une maladie qui m'avait été fatale et personne ne se posait de questions. Ensuite il me suffisait d'attendre que tu rentres et nous disparaissions tout les deux. Kohane était censé m'avertir de ton retour...pourtant je l'ai vue tout à l'heure et elle ne m'a rien dit. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Je suis arrivé cet après midi. Tu sais je crois que...

Mais Kurogane stoppa sa phrase en plein milieu lorsqu'il vit le visage de son amant pâlir brusquement.

-Fye ?

Son appel resta sans réponse alors que le mage lâchait les mains du guerrier et s'approchait de sa tombe, stupéfait et au bord des larmes.

Il tomba a genoux devant celle-ci et tendit la main vers le visage du nouveau-né allongé. Ses doigts rencontrèrent la peau de l'enfant et il se mit à pleurer, son corps tremblant et ses doigts libres crispés sur la pierre tombale.

-Fye ?

L'intonation était plus inquiète cette fois-ci et le guerrier s'assit aux côtés du mage sa main se posant dans les cheveux doré de celui-ci.

-Dis moi que c'est notre enfant Kuro, dis le moi…Je t'en supplie …

-C'est notre enfant Fye. Mais pourquoi…

-Elle m'avait dit qu'il n'avait pas survécu. Elle…elle m'a affirmé qu'il était mort…elle…

La voix de Fye était entrecoupé de sanglots tandis que ses mains ne cessaient de parcourir le corps de l'enfant, ses yeux sa bouche, son nez, son front, comme pour confirmer sa présence. Puis il se mit a sourire au travers de ses larmes et l'enfant s'éveilla. Les prunelles vairons rencontrèrent celles bleues limpides du mage et Fye commença à rire. Son rire était nerveux, du pur soulagement à moitié mangé par les sanglots.

-Mais il est vivant Kurogane. On est tous vivants !

Et il recommença à rire, d'un rire vrai et pur qui donna le sourire au ninja.

Ce dernier essuya les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son amour et l'embrassa tendrement. Ça lui avait tellement manqué. Cette sensation incroyable qui lui faisait perdre ses repères et se sentir plus léger.

Il mit fin au baiser et récupéra son fils qu'il tendit à Fye.

Emu mais souriant, le magicien le prit avec délicatesse et le serra contre lui. Il semblait à Kurogane qu'il n'oublierait jamais cet instant. Le tableau était si beau, si émouvant. Le magicien émerveillé devant son enfant, son fils gazouillant aux creux de ses bras. Tout s'effaça durant cet instant. Il oublia même la douleur qu'il avait ressentit quelques heures plus tôt, le long éloignement qu'ils avaient du subir et Kohané.

Non, rien n'était plus important que le fait qu'ils soient ensemble, Fye lui et son fils.

0000000000000000

Ils avaient quittés cette dimension peu après l'épisode, désireux d'oublier tous les malheurs qu'ils y avaient connus. Fye avait mis du temps à reconnaître la traitrise de Kohané mais encore plus à lui pardonner.

La jeune fille avait avoué après coup qu'elle désirait ardemment avoir un enfant et qu'en aidant ainsi Fye durant sa grossesse, elle avait cru disposer de tous les droits sur l'enfant, surtout que Fye lui en avait confié la garde si Kurogane décidait de l'abandonner ou si il ne revenait pas tout simplement.

Elle avait fait croire au magicien que son enfant était mort alors qu'elle le gardait précieusement dans la chambre des deux hommes et avait continué à l'épauler pour ne pas perdre sa confiance. Elle n'avait pas annoncé le retour de Kurogane à Fye car elle espérait avoir le temps de s'enfuir avec le bébé avant qu'il ne revienne. Mais ce n'était pas arrivé et au final tout était bien qui finissait bien.

000000 FIN 0000000

Je voulais vraiment que Fye soit mort...J'étais décidé à le laisser mort mais j'ai pas pu...je suis faible...

Et si la fin vous semble un peu baclée avec les explications de Kohané et tout cela je m'en excuse. Mais le but premier du texte, c'était vraiment d'exploiter les sentiments que Kuro pouvait ressentir avec son enfant dans les bras. C'est de là d'ailleurs qu'a surgit l'histoire, le reste s'est ajouté au fur et a mesure afin d'étoffer la chose et de rendre quelque chose de correct...enfin bref, on s'en fiche de mon blabla! ^^

Voila c'est terminé, en espérant que cela vous ai plu...


End file.
